


【马死神×第二人称】It will be alright【乙女向慎入】

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Summary: 自杀提及，注意trigger warning
Relationships: Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【马死神×第二人称】It will be alright【乙女向慎入】

马三伯死神，第二人称乙女向，慎入！

我，一个姬佬，每天都在被这人掰直的边缘反复横跳x

请配合马三伯专辑里You will be my heart食用，效果更佳。

人死了就是死了，不会见死神，莫要真情实感。

你凝视这万丈深渊，车水马龙的城市在脚下铺展开来。扶住边缘的栏杆，你依然感受到一阵阵袭来的眩晕。

你恐高，而此时这垂直于地面的走廊却像回家的必经之路，暖黄的灯光与饭菜的香气从沥青水泥路面逆着重力钻进皮肤。像是连续加班的人终于看见了柔软的被褥，像是年幼的婴儿终于看到了母亲的胸脯。

你暴露在南十字冰冷的星光之下，早已无处可逃。支撑你的贴栏杆上生长出无数荆棘，刺入掌心的疼痛让你再也无法忍受，于是你终于能够自由了。你开始了漫长的跌落。  
你在一片雾气中醒来。这雾蒙蒙的空间中，每一个原子都是光源，面前的人一袭白衣，仿佛随时都要消失在雾气里。

身上的疼痛都已消失，你活动了一下被禁锢了许久的关节，坐了起来。

“你是谁？”你问道。

“我是死神。”金发男人蹲坐在你身边，面无表情的看着你。

终于还是死掉了吗？你看着自己完好无缺的手掌，又看了看死神。

你需要我做什么，亲吻你吗？

”现在还不是时候。“死神摇了摇头”每个人第一次见到死神时都可以提一个要求。“

你意识到，他在等着你的要求了。

你思索着，自己想要些什么，人间的美食早已索然无味，幸福的过去终是黄粱一梦，金钱名望皆身外之物，亲人与旧友不过是束缚。性呢？你带着些恶趣味打量着面前的死神，这高大如一堵墙一样的男人随意地坐在你身边，白衬衣扣子的缝隙里露出些许温度，金棕色的卷发整齐的梳在脑后，眼睛里看不出丝毫的好恶情绪。

算了吧，你身上早就没有去支撑这份激情的能量了。

“能抱抱我吗？”你听见自己说。

周围的雾气一点点散去，你腿上和裙底裸露的皮肤感受到了一阵轻微的瘙痒，空气里弥漫着草叶的气味，太阳从东方升起，你发现自己坐在一片熟悉的草地上，公园旁的停车楼就是你曾经坠落的地方。

死神伸开双臂，邀你入怀。

你将信将疑的挪过去，有些僵硬的不敢将身体的重量全部靠在他身上，死神却冲你笑了一下，双手轻轻用力，你就跌落进了那深绿色的温泉里。

“没事的，都会好的。”那热度带着你因冰冷而凝固的血液流动起来，似乎连心脏都能再次跳动。略微粗糙的皮肤从额头划过面颊，最终落在你的肩上。死神另一只手握住你冰凉的手腕，贴着脉搏将你包裹在他的掌心。他的带着气息的声音吻在耳后：

“Just take my hand，and hold it tight.”

你终于想起这个公园，这片草地，那时坐在这里与自己耳鬓厮磨的爱人，九月的阳光曾多么温暖，地上的草木又有着怎样的清香。你眼前的世界再次变得雾气蒙蒙，而这一次是因为再也藏不住的眼泪。

你靠在死神的肩膀上，身体紧贴着他的胸膛，紧紧抓着他的手掌，头埋进脖颈，无法抑制的嚎啕大哭。“

没关系的，你已经做得很好了。”他抹去你的眼泪“命运的车轮行驶在早已铺好的轨道上，而你，大限未至。”

你用哭红的眼睛看着死神，努力不让视野中的他变得模糊。

“我无法在深夜里为你驱散绝望，一切都要靠你自己。”死神温暖的大手扶住你的肩膀，温润的深绿色眼睛似乎真的期待着你肯定的回答。“而我们，终有一日会再次相见，而那时，我将亲吻你的灵魂。”

死神消散在了越来越重的白雾里，这雾气凝结坠落，混着越来越冰凉的寒风打在脸上。

你回到了那栋停车楼的楼顶，远远的眺望缩进了雨夜里的公园。双手的神经末梢像失控的警铃一样疯狂叫嚷着疼痛，牙齿咯吱作响，被低温侵袭的肌肉一个颤抖，手里的美工刀就落到了地上，大雨冲刷着你手上暗红色的液体，手机落在身旁，已经拨出了号码，打开了免提。

“111，Police，fire or ambulance？”

“Ambulance……”你听见自己说“Please……help me……"

END

我果然不适合写乙女向……

麻死神的下期预告？

死神略微毛躁的金发从耳后飘落，扫过你的面颊，他轻微用力，金属手铐便被固定在床头，使你无法动弹。两片薄唇游走在耳垂与脖颈之间，那低沉的声音逼出你喉咙间不加掩饰的呻吟。

“我们终有一天还会再见。”死神说“而那时，我会给你，你的奖励，与惩罚。”


End file.
